Chapter 1 Rory's Bash of a lifetime for Logan
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory's Bash of a lifetime before he leave's for London what happens after the party
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Later that night after Rory's big bash of a lifetime before Logan leaves for London at the apartment

Rory- ''Oh my god I'm so exhausted''

Logan- ''well you wanna go to bed ace because you know you can if your that tired''

Rory- ''no Logan I have to clean up''

Logan- ''don't worry about the mess I'll get it just leave it I'll clean it up later''

Rory- ''Logan no this is your last night you should be relaxing''

Logan- ''aw I'm fine ace and it's our last night together so we should be relaxing together but your the one whose exhausted and need to sleep haven't you ever heard the term sleep on it?''

Rory- ''ok thank you Logan'' she kisses him and goes to thier bedroom

In the bedroom Rory is going though her drawers trying to find clean clothes but she can't find any

Rory- ''oh shoot!'' she starts throwing all her dirty laundry into her laundry basket and grabs her cell phone,keys, and drivers license and goes out into the living room with her laundry basket

Logan- ''hey Ace whats wrong I though you were going to bed?''

Rory- ''hum what oh nothing nothing everything's fine

Logan- ''Ace...!'' he gently grabs her arm what's wrong?

Rory- ''nothing I just ran out of clean clothes and don't have clean pajamas to wear for tonight thats all''

Logan- ''oh well thats ok just wear a pair of mine like you always do I don't mind''

Rory- ''Logan no I was actucally thinking on running home to drop off my dirty laundry and get some more clean clothes''

Logan- ''You're going home...home to Stars Hollow and your driving and it's like 30 minutes away and its like the middle of the night it's late Ace I dpn't want you driving you shouldn't be driving and I bet your mom wouldn't want you to be driving at this time of night I'm sure she would back me up on that take my car let me call Frank he will take you so you don't have drive so I don't have to worry about you driving''

Rory- ''Logan no that will just take longer I don't want to take the limo I told you I'll be back in 20 minutes tops''

Logan-ok be careful

Rory- ''I will...kiss'' she starts to leave and grabs her laundry basket

Logan- he kisses her ''wait before you go here'' he pulls out a key

Rory- ''key... do you want me to let somebody in?''

Logan- ''you can give it to your mom or not thats your choice you know just in case she has to drop something off and you're not home she won't have to wait for you to get home'''

Rory- ''oh ok great thanks'' she smiles

Logan- ''call me when your about to leave Stars Hollow and are on your way back here''

Rory ''I will'' she leaves the apartment with her dirty laundry and walks down towards the elevator and presses the button and waits for it to open

Logan- stands there and watches her get in then smiles and shuts the door as the elevator doors are shutting


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Stars Hollow Rory gets home and see's that all of the lights are on she she gets out of her car and smiles and gets her laundry and gets out of the limo and makes her way up the front porch steps puts her landry basket down unlocks the door and makes her way inside

Rory- ''Hello MOM are you home?'' she yells Theres no answer but Paul Anka comes over to her

Rory- ''Hey buddy where's mom?'' she pats him and drops her stuff on in her room and starts putting her dirty clothes on her bed and takes the rest of her clean clothes out of her draw folds them and puts them in her laundry basket and then goes out into the kitchen and writes a note to Lorelai

The note reads ''Hey mom just came home to drop off some dirty clothes and put up clean ones will you please wash them for me and bring them with you the next time you are in New Haven thanks always love Rory. P.S. here a key to the apartment Logan though you should have it because he won't be needing it incase you drop off my clothes and I'm not there so you don't have to wait for me to come home thanks Rory''

Rory- looks in Paul Anka's bowl and theres no food are so she gives him food and water then goes back into her room and gets her laundry basket then puts it on the kitchen table and calls Logan before she leaves Back at Logan's the phone rings

Logan- ''Hello...''

Rory- ''Hey Logan I'm just leaving Stars Hollow now and I'm on my way back to school so don't wait up for me

Logan- ''ok ''

Rory- ''ok see you in a bit bye'' she hangs up and takes her laudry basket and says goodbye to Paul Anka and makes her way out the door locks it up and outs her laundry basket in her trunk and gets back into the limo and head's back to school


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai- comes home from giving Luke her ultimatium and see's tire marks in the driveway and Rory's bedroom light on through the front window so she runs up the front stephs and unlocks the door and goes into the house and the door shuts behind her

Lorelai- ''Rory are you here?'' she calls

There's no answer

Lorelai- check's Rory's room and she's not there so she comes back out into the kitchen

Lorelai- see's a note and a key on the kitchen table and read's it and see's that Paul Anka's food dish is full so she smiles puts the key in her pocketbook and goes into Rory's room and takes her clothes to throw in the wash to start a load of wash then shuts off all the lights downstairs and goes upstairs into her room and turns on the light changes then gets the blankey that she made of all Rory's old baby clothes out of her closet and throws it on her bed and gets into bed and turns off the light and goes to sleep crying because she misses both Luke and Rory very much


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning Lorelai wakes up and goes downstairs to make some coffee then goes into Rory's room and gets her laundry basket and puts it on the kitchen table then goes outside to put all of Rory's clothes that were in the washing machine into the dryer then goes upstairs gets showered,dressed, and ready for her day then comes back down and pours herself a cup of coffee then puts it on the kitchen table and goes back outside after Rory's clothes are gone and fills the laundry basket with the clothes from the dryer and brings them inside and grabs her coffee and dumps the basket of clothes in the living room and folds them while drinking her coffee and puts them back in the basket and then takes her coffee to go and leaves the house and locks up and puts the basket of clothes in the jeep and drives to Doose's to get some breakfast foods to bring to Rory's to make before she wakes up then drives out to New Haven and when she gets there and gets out of the jeep and goes around to the other side to grab the basket of clothes along with the bag form Doose's market and locks it up then head's up to the apartment


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When she gets upstairs she knocks on the door theres no answer so Lorelai puts the laundry basket down and gets out the key and opens the door and puts the laundry basket on the pool table and see's that Rory is still asleep so she unpacks the doose's market bags then goes over to the bed and gently kisses Rory's cheek Rory does not move but then squirms around a little

Rory- ''Logan...''

Lorelai- ''no baby it's me''

Rory- ''mom?''

Lorelai- ''yea shhh go back to sleep''

Rory- ''mmm k she goes back to sleep''

Lorelai- starts getting out stuff to make breakfast

Rory- wakes up 20 minutes to the smell of bacon and coffee

Rory- gets out of bed and rubs her eyes and comes over to the kitchen ''Wow'' ''you're making me breakfast?''

Lorelai- ''good morning sunshine and yes I am coffee,pancakes,toast,bacon,eggs, and sausage, and I made freshly squeezed orange juice''

Rory- laughs and see's a carton of orange juice on the counter...''freshly squeezed huh?''

Lorelai- laughs ''did you sleep good?''

Rory- ''no''

Lorelai- ''how was this goodbye?''

Rory- ''awful there's nothing good about a bad bye it was a very bad bye''

Lorelai- ''aw I'm sorry hunnie''

Rory- ''it's ok'' she sits at the table and puts her head in her hands

Lorelai- ''whats a matter sweetie?''she says coming over with the food

Rory- ''I just miss him so much already''

Lorelai- ''I know you do you just got to hang in there''

Rory- ''I don't want to talk about this anymore it's making me too depressed... so what are your plans for today?''

Lorelai- ''nothing I just figured you might want to come back with me to the Hollow to hang with me at the Inn for a while''

Rory- ''sure I would love to let me just finish eating,get showered, dressed, and packed''

Lorelai- ''ok I'll clean up here while you do that''

Rory- ''ok...''she looks over and see's her laundry basket ''you did my laundry for me?''

Lorelai- ''yea I did''

Rory- ''aw thank you mom''

Lorelai- ''your welcome''

Rory- ''ok I'm gone she gets up''

Lorelai-''ok kiss the mommy''

Rory- kisses Lorelai's cheek for everything she did for her and goes to take her shower and get dressed and gets ready to go back to Stars Hollow

Lorelai- she starts to clean up while Rory showers and gets ready

After both girls are done they leave the apartment and go down to thier cars

Rory- follows Lorelai back to Stars Hollow


End file.
